


Urie got kind of hot

by TheNerdGun



Series: Reincarnation Au drabbles [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-12-26 02:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdGun/pseuds/TheNerdGun
Summary: "Mutsuki and Saiko, and their friends Aura and Hsiao, say that Urie got better, less like an asshole and more like an actual kind and considerate person. Shirazu can't imagine that, though, so instead he ignores them and pretends like Urie obviously could have never had a character arc after Shirazu's own imminent death. Saiko says his entire character arc wasbasedon Shirazu's death, taking care of Haru for him, and finding his body after it was stolen. Mutsuki tries to speak but is immediately shushed since he apparently went through a sociopathic phase where murder didn't bother him."





	Urie got kind of hot

Shirazu's mouth falls open when he sees Urie waltz into the room like he owns the place, his coy and cocky energy from his past life suddenly becoming big dick energy right in front of Shirazu's own eyes.

"Whoa," Saiko says from next to him, "I thought he was hot before, but this is a new extreme."

She's not wrong, either. Shirazu hopes that he's not in this class, though, because it's college and he doesn't want to pay more money because he failed this course. That's a lie. He's going to fail this course anyway, he just doesn't want to deal with staring at the guy who treated him like garbage in his past life because he suddenly looks like a hot god.

(Mutsuki and Saiko, and their friends Aura and Hsiao, say that Urie got better, less like an asshole and more like an actual kind and considerate person. Shirazu can't imagine that, though, so instead he ignores them and pretends like Urie obviously could have never had a character arc after Shirazu's own imminent death. Saiko says his entire character arc was  _based_ on Shirazu's death, taking care of Haru for him, and finding his body after it was stolen. Mutsuki tries to speak but is immediately shushed since he apparently went through a sociopathic phase where murder didn't bother him.)

"Listen," Shirazu and Saiko stare at their teacher, who was yelling at Urie, "just because you could kill me when I was a ghoul does  _not_ give you the right to call me out like this!"

Neither of them can hear Urie's response, or even know what the original conversation _was_ , actually, but they both know well enough to recognize their teacher's voice as the one and only Sasaki Haise, who might not even actually be called Sasaki Haise. No one really knows, and by this point they're too afraid to ask, which is pretty understandable, Shirazu feels.

Mutsuki might know, actually, but that entails that he still remembers the point in his life where he wanted the immediate death of multiple people.

Shirazu's about to say something to Saiko, probably about how much he very much does  _not_ want to be in this room right now, the thought of being with both Urie  _and_ Sasaki (Sasaki???) for a whole hour making the fear of a fist fight breaking out a lot more plausible than ever before, but suddenly Urie's making eye contact with him and all he can get out of his mouth is a quiet, yet prominent " _fuck me._ "

"I don't think he would." Saiko sounds bemused, and Shirazu's so  _so_ tempted to turn and glare at her, but instead he sees the moment Sasaki realizes that Shirazu and Saiko are  _in his class_ and can say with confidence that Sasaki reciprocates his feelings.

Urie looks away from Shirazu when Sasaki starts to speak again, and not long after that Urie's bolting out of the room. Shirazu doesn't know why, but he can't help but feel disappointed that Urie barely even acknowledged that he was there.

"Maybe he doesn't remember you?" Saiko suggests, but that doesn't feel right. Urie wouldn't have kept looking at him if he didn't recognize him.

He'll find out why eventually, he thinks, because when he looks back to the front of the room he can see Sasaki staring at him in shock. Maybe they think he's a ghost.

_Oh no what if they think he's a ghost._


End file.
